La flor del invierno
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Era un invierno frío. Suspiró con tristeza, pues al fin de cuentas, su único problema real hasta ahora era su novio. "-Ino, necesito que hablemos." El hecho de que fuera tan divino como cualquier otro hombre en sus sueños, no le quitaba lo frívolo. No quería mirarlo. Pero se obligo. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a la vida cara a cara. One-shot, UA.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.

**Sumary: **Era un invierno frío. Suspiró con tristeza, pues al fin de cuentas, su único problema real hasta ahora era su novio. "-Ino, necesito que hablemos." El hecho de que fuera tan divino como cualquier otro hombre en sus sueños, no le quitaba lo frívolo. No quería mirarlo. Pero se obligo. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a la vida cara a cara.

* * *

**La flor del invierno.**

Era un invierno frío. Uno de los más fuertes que había vivido. Se encontraba trabajando, pensando en los sucesos de esa semana. Estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con su relación con el joven Gaara Sabaku No. Suspiró con tristeza mientras armaba un ramillete de múltiples colores. Se encontraba trabajando en la florería de su familia, cosa que amaba.

Al fin de cuentas, su único problema real hasta ahora era su novio. Serio, callado. Aún luego de cinco meses se preguntaba que fue lo que había visto en él. Cierto. Era ese rojizo cabello tan particularmente despeinado. Sus orbes aguamarina que le atravesaban el alma. El hecho de que era tan divino como cualquier otro hombre en sus sueños.

Suspiraba a fin de cuentas, al igual que siempre. La hermosura exterior ocultaba la frívola personalidad que traía con él. Aún que debió de adivinarlo desde un primer momento, cuando aún sin conocerlo realmente, apenas y sonreía.

Jamás se interesaba en nada de lo que ella dijera. Solía visitarla en la florería y ella hablaba de las flores. Debía admitir que, seguramente el pobre se aburría entre tanta cháchara sobre plantas. Su ex novio, Sai. Él solía prestarle incluso más atención. Aún que ahora dudaba si era a ella, o a ciertos muchachos que pasaban por la ventana del local. Bufó. Sai era lindo y atento con ella. Que desperdicio de hombre.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez Gaara había escuchado algo de lo que ella decía. Aún armaba aquel pequeño ramo decorativo cuando el tintineo de la campana la llamó para atender a un nuevo cliente. Al asomarse, no era nadie más que su madre que le sonreía alegremente. Intento devolverle el gesto, aún que su mente aún maquinará sobre el joven pelirrojo.

-Esta mañana… -Comenzó la mujer mayor, en un tono de desinterés falso. –Mientras tu estabas en la universidad, vino este chico que tanto te gusta. –Salió de su enfrascamiento mental al oír esas palabras, y corrió a la habitación de adelante para ver a su madre cara a cara. -¿Cómo es su nombre? –Pregunto sonriente.

-… Gaara. –Dijo en un murmullo, aún no caía en lo que su madre decía.

-Ah si. Compro un lindo ramo. –Comentó mientras acomodaba unas flores por aquí y otras por allá.

-¿En serio? –No cabía en si la alegría que la albergaba en aquellos momentos. Había comprado un ramo para ella. O quizá para su hermana. La alegría se esfumaba un poco más, mientras ella pensaba en las mil y un mujeres a las cuales el podría llevarles un ramo. Suspiró con pesadez, y su madre la observo fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sonríe un poco querida, vas a espantar a los clientes. –Se quejó mientras se iba a la otra habitación.

-Hoy no es mi día mamá. –Susurró.

Nuevamente se sentía a desfallecer. Hasta que las campañillas volvieron a sonar. Su mirada se ilumino al ver entrar a aquel adonis que la traía como loca. Allí en la puerta se encontraba con su habitual traje de oficina, su queridísimo novio. Lo saludo con un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí bombón? –Se carcajeó ella, bromeando.

-Venía a invitarte a salir. Te paso a buscar a las ocho. Espero y estés lista para entonces. –Deposito otro beso en sus labios antes darse a la fuga por la puerta principal.

Y ella se quedo ahí parada en medio del local, sus brazos colgaban a cada lado. Ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía, salvo las salvajes lágrimas que comenzaban a salir. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan arisco? ¿Acaso no sabía como tratar a una mujer? ¿Acaso ella jamás encontraría al hombre que realmente la hiciera feliz y la tratará como se merecía? Obviamente, se ve que no iba a ser así.

Luego de dos horas de dificultoso trabajo, a causa de las lágrimas que no habían cesado y le impedían ver con claridad. Se retiró a su casa a cambiarse para la dichosa cena a la que la habían invitado. No por estar rota se mostraría rota. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, y nada ni nadie le quitaría el glamour de su vida. Ni siquiera Gaara Sabaku No con su estúpida forma de ser tan cruel.

Suponía que sería una cena formal. Aquel vestido color rosa pálido, contrastaba con su bronceada piel y los adornos plateados brillaban tanto como sus ojos. Un par de tacones altos y estaría lista. Maquillada con sencillez y con todo su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

La bocina del auto sonó en la entrada, tomó su cartera y se encaminó a la entrada.

-¡Diviértete! –Oyó decir a su madre.

-Ya sabes que puedes llamarme si algo sucede. –El tono de amenaza de su padre aún le causaba gracia. A sus veinticinco años, aún era tan celoso de su pequeña como cuando tenía apenas catorce.

-Volveré tarde. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y dirigirse al auto en la acera.

-Buenas noches. –Comentó algo ausente cuando se introdujo en el vehículo. Ni siquiera escucho cual fue la respuesta de su acompañante, y se enfrascó en un inútil intento de no largarse a llorar allí mismo.

Terminaron en un bonito restaurante, la comida era muy buena y el ambiente perfecto. Romántico y sereno. Pero en su mesa, no había ni una pizca de romanticismo, y todo estaba demasiado sereno para su gusto. Hablaron solo lo necesario, lo que incomodaba realmente a la rubia. Luego de terminar el postre, ella se disponía a regresar a su casa.

-Ino, necesito que hablemos. –Y allí estaba, a punto de soltar todas las lágrimas que se había estado aguantando desde que lo vio. Aquellas simples palabras la habían atacado por sorpresa. Y no. No estaba lista para aquello. No quería terminar con aquella relación, por muy masoquista que sonara, no se veía a si misma soltera a estas alturas. Y es que a sus veinticinco años, estar soltera significaba que jamás encontraría al hombre indicado.

Nuevamente no podía ver claramente, pero lo que si veía era la salida. Se levanto de un salto, sin perder la elegancia y se dirigió a la puerta, donde dos mozos la abrieron sin notar su expresión de angustia y desilusión.

Marcaba incansablemente el número de teléfono de su padre y no había caso. Nadie contestaba, así como tampoco cuando llamaba directamente a su casa. Bufó. Lista para pedir un taxi que la llevará hasta su hogar. Cuando sintió un fuerte agarré en su muñeca.

-¿Se puede saber que intentas? –La voz fuerte y ronca de su novio la había detenido de hacer cualquier maniobra defensiva contra criminales callejeros. Aún que unas terribles ganas de darle donde más le doliera la habían embargado.

-Largarme de aquí. Eso es lo que intento. –Su voz aún sonaba algo entrecortada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta minutos antes.

En menos de lo que ella podía decir "tonta", se encontraba siendo rodeada por los fuertes y sobre protectores brazos del Sabaku No. Un tanto extrañada alzó la vista para poder encontrarse con esos orbes aguamarina que la miraba sin sentimientos. Y más lágrimas se apoderaron de sus azules ojos cristalinos. Ahora que estaba junto a él, notaba realmente el frío que hacía en el exterior. Gracias al enojo que tenía, había olvidado su abrigado saco blanco en el interior del restaurante. Pero en sus brazos, no corrían fuertes brisas. Era un cálido lugar en el que le gustaría vivir para siempre.

Lastima que eso no fuese así. Separándose ligeramente de él salió corriendo a buscar su abrigo, mientras él, la esperaba aún en la calle. No quería mirarlo. No quería hacerlo. Pero se obligo. Debía ser fuerte y enfrentarse a la vida cara a cara.

Y allí estaba su vida, con un ramo de _Dianthus caryophyllus_ en la mano. Y sintió como su vida se iba con ello. Se sintió a desfallecer por haber estado maquinando y pensando cosas que no eran semejantes a la realidad. Porque ahí estaba él, sonriendo de medio lado, con las flores en la mano. Aquello era lo más alejado a la realidad. Pero realmente estaba pasando. Se mordió imperceptiblemente la lengua, para comprobar que no era un sueño. Y que aquello si estaba pasando.

-Los claveles son de las pocas flores que florecen en invierno… -Comentó él. Ella tragó, sus labios temblaron notablemente. Aquellas eran sus palabras. Las que le había recitado una vez de tantas. Si le había puesto atención. Siempre lo había hecho. Jamás debió haber dudado de él. Era perfecto, aquel momento era perfecto.

El fuerte aroma la había acercado de a poco a su novio, quien aún mantenía aquella sonrisa algo altanera, pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

-Pero de todas… tú eres la más hermosa. –Y sin previo aviso, deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Uno que ella no se esperaba.

Y ahora, se podía sentir completa. Porque aquel hombre-adonis al que tanto amaba, le había demostrado con aquellas simples palabras lo importante que ella era para él. Porque a fin de cuentas, eso nunca había sido un problema. Ese rojizo cabello tan particularmente despeinado. Sus orbes aguamarina que le atravesaban el alma. El hecho de que era tan divino como cualquier otro hombre en sus sueños. Y su frívola y aparentemente aburrida personalidad. Porque a pesar de eso, podía amarlo. Podía hacerlo por lo que era. Podía hacerlo porque eso jamás había sido un problema.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el primer GaaIno que intento. Espero que les guste ^^. Tres One-shot en una semana, esto debe ser un nuevo record. Denle una oportunidad y dejen algún review, aún que sea una crítica. Quiero saber que tal me va con está pareja. Para cambiar un poco el repertorio del SasuSaku.**

**Cuídense, besos.**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
